A glee story: Volume 4
by Swiftie97
Summary: The fourth installment of "A glee story" If you want to read futher check out my youtube! Exactly the same stories under the saem username but up to 100 chapters! x
1. Chapter 1

Mr Shu's POV:

I sit in the front row of the audience, watching these kids do something that they love, and it looks so brilliant too!

Finn: Graduation isn't till a year away; you got any plans till then?

And the curtains fall down, the audience cheer and clap and get to their feet to applaud the fantastic work, the curtains rise again to reveal the kids all lined up holding hands to bow.

Finn: Thank-you everyone, but, before we soak up all the glory, we have to say, none of this would have been possible without our director, Will Shuster!

I look around me, all the glee kids are waiting for me to come on stage, I laugh, and make my way up the wooden steps, Finn hands me his microphone and Sam goes backstage and then comes on a few moments later with a bouquet of roses. He hands them to me smiling.

Rachel: Speech!

Mike: Speech!

Glee club: SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!

Mr Shu: Wow… I really don't know what to say, I've worked with these kids for two years, and they are so inspirational, I love each and every one of them!

Reporter: Excuse me, Mr Shuster, how did you get the idea for the play?

Mr Shu: Wow, we have reporters here? Who invited them?

*Rachel raises her hand*

Mr Shu: Thank-you Rachel! Sorry, umm… well the kids always sing original songs for show choir competitions, and a while back we looked at rocky horror which the kids loved, so I thought that they would love to write and perform their own play. But, well this is really sweet guys, but you wrote it! You performed it, big hand for the cast of the show please!

*After the play*

No one's POV:

Finn: We totally ruled it!

Puck: We were awesome!

*Mr Shu walks in and puts his bouquet of roses in a vase then turns to the glee club*

Lauren: So sir… how much did we raise?

Mr Shu: We raised, a grand total of… eight hundred… and sixty five dollars!

*The glee club cheer and clap*

Mr Shu: Now go home and relax, enjoy yourselves, you earned it!

Finn: So Rachel, tomorrow you'll be ten weeks pregnant, only a couple of weeks until we can find out if it's a girl or a boy!

Rachel: It's going to be great, and, we move into our new apartment tomorrow!

Finn: I'm so excited, I've got all the boys on the football team to help us move our furniture and Bert said he'll lend us his van to bring the stuff over

Rachel: Yay! And Quinn said she'd come over and bring us some food for the first few days and things to keep us going while we settle in

Finn: Oh cool!

Rachel: She's staying over tonight so she can help us tomorrow

Finn: Yeah Puck's staying too

Puck: Shall I drive us all back to your place Finn?

Rachel: Good idea… QUINN!

*Later that night*

Rachel: *Giggles* I never thought of that

Quinn: I know right!

Rachel: Hey! Shh…

*They listen carefully*

Quinn: You can hear Finn and Puck playing world of war craft!

Rachel: So boyish!

Quinn: So are you worried about tomorrow?

Rachel: A little, but what can you do eh?

Quinn: You'll love living with Finn

Rachel: We really should get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow

Quinn: You're right *turns the light off*

*Silence*

Rachel: Quinn?

Quinn: Yeah

Rachel: I can't sleep

Quinn: Me either

Rachel: Want to do some cooking?

Quinn: Sure!

*In Finn's room*

Finn: You have been annihilated Puck!

Puck: Shut up man, I'm used to playing it on a different console, the controls are weird!

Finn: Sure, excuses!

Puck: Shut up! You ok about tomorrow?

Finn: I can't wait, Rachel is so beautiful and I love her so much that…

Puck: Eww you're not a girl! *Mimes vomiting*

Finn: Whatever, let's get some sleep *Turns off light*


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's POV:

I grab the pillow and whack Puck with it

Rachel: Puck wake up!

Puck: Alright I'm waking up I'm waking up!

Rachel: Good! We're on a very tight schedule

Today is the day I've been waiting for, me and Finn are finally moving in together! I and Finn and Quinn and Kurt are already dressed and ready and I and Quinn spent most of last night baking food to eat at break times during the day because we couldn't sleep.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door, I pull the door open and the football team stand the other side looking bright and breezy.

Rachel: Great, can you put those boxes in the back of Puck's van, here are the keys

I sigh and glance up the stairs

Rachel: PUCK HURRY UP!

Finn comes over and takes my hands

Finn: its ok Honey just relax a little

Puck comes down the stairs dressed and looking a little bleary eyed

Puck: Ok, what needs doing?

Rachel: Help the rest of the football team put all our stuff in your van!

Carol wades her way through the masses of people and the boxes cluttering up the living room floor

Rachel: I'm so sorry Carol; we'll soon be out of your hair!

Carol: Well I came down to lend a hand but looks like you've got all the help you need, well give me a call if you need anything!

Rachel: We will!

I turn and see Ruby the estate agent making her way up the path

Ruby: Looks like you've got everything under control; here are the keys to your new apartment! *Hands Rachel a brown envelope* Enjoy your new house!

Finn: Thank-you Ruby, it's been a pleasure working with you *shakes her hand*

Ruby: Likewise, I must be on my way now, clients to see and all, good luck in your new home!

Rachel: Thank-you!

Mike: *Runs up to Rachel and Finn* the van's all loaded, we're ready to go!

Finn: Ok, let's go, are we sharing cars?

Mike: Yeah it's all fine, you're going with Rachel, Puck, Quinn and Kurt, see you there, you need to drive ahead because none of the rest of us know where we're going!

*At the new apartment*

Rachel: Ok, can half of you get the boxes up to the third floor, the other half move them into the apartment, please avoid using the lift as it's so slow, only people not carrying boxes can use the lift, come on Kurt, Quinn, you come up with me *drags them into the lift*

Kurt: What's your new flat like? I haven't seen it yet!

Rachel: It's lovely, very basic but it's perfect for what we need! Here we are!

I run across the hall and put the key in the door, praying that it will work, and sure enough the door swings open, revealing the open plan living room, dining room, and kitchen

Quinn: So where's the bedrooms?

Rachel: Mine and Finn's room is through there, the nursery is just through that door and the bathroom is there.

*Kurt and Quinn run around to explore and the boys begin to bring the boxes in*

*An hour later*

No one's POV:

Rachel: Phew! That's everything done

Quinn: I've laid out all the food in the living area, go and dig in everyone!

*Every one crowds around the food, and begins to eat it all really fast*

Rachel: I just want to say thanks to everyone for helping us, once you've all eaten the footballers can go home, but Quinn? Kurt? Puck? Would you stay to help us unpack?

Quinn: Of course we will!

Finn: Thanks guys!

Puck: No worries man

*The doorbell rings*

Finn: Who's that? A neighbour?

Rachel: Open it and see!

*Finn opens the front door; Mr Shu stands on the other side with a box wrapped in paper in his hands

Mr Shu: You said you were moving in today, so I thought I'd stop by, and give you this!

*Finn takes the box*

Rachel: What is it?

Mr Shu: It's a house warming gift

*Finn peels back the paper and looks at the front of the box*

Finn: Ha-ha! A blender! Thanks Mr Shu!

*Rachel and Finn hug Mr Shu*

Mr Shu: No problem, I remember when me and Terri first lived alone we forgot about a blender, it was hell because Terri couldn't cook! So I thought I'd save you the trouble

Puck: Nice one Mr Shu!


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn's POV:

Ok, statistics first, then US history, then I've got home economics… I lose my train of thought as Puck wonders up to me, he closes my locker

Quinn: Actually I was just checking my…

Puck: Listen, the Puckasaurus knows that your rep isn't the best at the moment, and neither is his, and he is well aware of the fact that he is dating the smokin' Lauren Zices, but even she knows that he isn't ready to be exclusive

Quinn: What's your point?

Puck: Come with me

He takes me by the wrist and takes me to the end of the science block where only the janitor goes

Puck: Point is, I need to raise my rep, and by the looks of it you do too, it'll just take a little light making out

Quinn: No on the account that you have a girlfriend!

I turn on my heels and walk away

Puck: She knows that I don't go exclusive, and besides, you had a boyfriend when you slept with me, and when you kissed Finn you were dating Sam, so you can't really talk

Quinn: What is your angle here?

Puck: Just this

He leans forward and kisses me, I get lost for a moment in the kiss, I forgot what a great kisser he was, but then suddenly it all runs through my head, the wine coolers, and the baby, the look on Finn's face when he found out, and then I think about Lauren. I pull away.

Quinn: Puck I can't do this…

Puck: Of course you can

He leans in and kisses me again, I push him away

Quinn: No, no, I'm not doing this again

Puck: What do you mean?

Quinn: This year was meant to be about me! I don't need a boy, I… I… and I can't do this to Lauren

Puck: Should've known you were frigid…

He takes to his feet and walks off, I know that tears are streaming down my cheeks and my mascara must be running like crazy, I walk off in the other direction towards the toilet and bump straight into Rachel with a face like thunder.

Rachel: Girls bathroom, now!

*In the toilets*

No one's POV:

Rachel: What were you thinking?

Quinn: I don't know what you mean

Rachel: I might be pregnant but I'm not stupid, I heard you! For god's sake I saw you!

Quinn: He kissed me!

Rachel: I know but… what can we do about it? If Lauren finds out she's going to kill him!

Quinn: We can't tell her!

Rachel: Yeah but we can't not tell her either…

Quinn: Why is he so obsessed with his popularity?

Rachel: Quinn… you need to tell Lauren

Quinn: I can't…

Rachel: How would you feel in her shoes, wouldn't you want to know

Quinn: I guess…

Rachel: Come on then, let's go to the choir room, she'll be with the rest of glee club

*In the choir room*

Quinn: *Whispers* I can't do this…

Rachel *Whispers* Of course you can!

Quinn: Lauren, can I talk to you for a second… outside…

Puck: No, Lauren, stay here with me babe! I'm all you need!

Quinn: To bad she's not enough for you

Lauren: What?

Puck: Shut your trap Fabray!

Quinn: Lauren, its better I tell you this outside

Lauren: Why? I don't have any secrets from Puckerman!

Quinn: I'm sure you'd rather hear it outside without everyone listening!

Puck: Maybe she doesn't need to know at all!

Lauren: Just tell me Quinn!

Quinn: Fine, I just thought you should know that your precious boyfriend thinks it's ok to cheat on you!

Lauren: What?

Quinn: Yeah, Puck, just two minutes ago tried to kiss me!

Lauren: Is it true Puck?

Puck: I thought that you…

Lauren: You know what sucks? You were the first boy I ever let close to me, you were the first person I ever let close enough to my heart to mean something, I should've known you'd only break my heart

*She gets to her feet and makes her way to the door*

Puck: Lauren wait…

*She leaves*

Puck: Thanks a lot Quinn

Quinn: Oh you're the one to blame here…


	4. Chapter 4

No one's POV:

*The doorbell rings, Rachel opens the door to see all the glee club, Blaine, and Mr Shu smiling on the doorstep in scruffy clothes!*

Sam: We're here to paint that nursery!

Rachel: Great! Come in!

*Once in the nursery*

Finn: Me and the boys will put all the furniture out of the room and spread out the dust sheets over the carpet and tape up the windows and sockets and stuff… girls… go choose the paints! The colours are all in the kitchen!

*The girls all run out of the room squealing and all the boys get to work shifting the furniture, Mr Shu grabs some tape and puts it around the windows and sockets, a little while later Rachel comes into the kitchen*

Rachel: So have we decided?

Quinn: Yep! We're going to paint the walls pale blue and then decorate it with lots of fish and sea horses and starfish and bubbles and things so the baby can fall asleep at night with the ocean around it!

Rachel: Aww! It sounds perfect! And I think we've got enough blue paint, the boys are ready so let's bring in the blue, we'll paint that now, then I'll send Finn out to get us all pizza which we can eat while the paint dries and then we'll add the fish and stuff!

Tina: It sounds perfect, let's bring in that paint!

*They all begin to paint the nursery, and pretty soon all four walls are coated in a beautiful pale blue colour, everyone gets a little paint splattered on them when Puck discovers how to flick the paint perfectly, but the job gets done and everyone is happy*

Puck's POV:

*The front door slams shut*

Finn: Pizza's here!

*Everyone rushes through to the front room and digs into pizza*

Kurt: Oh my god this pizza is delicious!

Blaine: I agree, this is so awesome!

Finn: It came from that new place around the corner, I normally go to the pizzeria but I just thought I'd try something else

Kurt: Ok…

*Awkward silence*

Puck: Can we just talk about the massive elephant in the room? Lauren, I know your annoyed with me, you've been giving me evils all day!

Lauren: You expect me to be just ok with it all!

I used to be bad ass number one! I could get any girl I want! But the truth was I really liked Lauren, she was different, and I've never said this before but I think I loved her, but if you dare tell anyone I told you you'll be a dead man, but thing is, now I've lost her, and I didn't even get Quinn in the end… why do I have to be such a bad ass? Couldn't I just settle for Lauren? But no! I had to go and put my foot in it…

Mr Shu: Enough! We're here today to help Rachel and Finn! No arguments!

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Nice starfish Quinn!

Rachel: *From other side of the door* Can we come in yet?

Mike: Not quite yet!

*Half an hour later – Finn and Rachel are watching telly*

Artie: We're finished!

*Rachel and Finn dash into the nursery*

Rachel: Wow…

Finn: I don't know what to say… I…

Santana: Don't say anything just yet

*Sam and Puck carry something with a sheet over the top, they pull the sheet off*

Tina: Ta Da!

Rachel: *Gasps* you brought us the crib?

Kurt: We all clubbed together

Quinn: It was Kurt's idea

Kurt: Well, it was a group…

*Rachel walks up and throws her arms around his shoulders, he seems a little surprised but hugs her back*

Quinn: We thought it was the perfect crib for the two of you, and you deserve it

Finn: You have no idea how much this means to us…

Rachel: The nursery… the crib… all the support you guys have given is *She begins to tear up* I have the best friends in the world

Quinn: Come here *Pulls her into a hug* you're bound to feel a little emotional, it's the baby honey

Finn: Baby or not, she's right, we couldn't ask for better friends

Puck: Aww come here *He joins Rachel and Quinn's hug and pulls Finn in*

Sam: Hey! I want in! *He joins in*

Brittany: Not without me you don't! *She joins in*

*The entire glee club crowd around and hug Finn and Rachel*


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn's POV:

Mr Shu: Great work guys, I'll see you all later

I look around the room as everyone gets to their feet, Puck looks over to me and smiles a half-hearted smile, I mean sure, he's a jerk and everything but you've got to feel a little sorry for that kid. I look around the room again, and catch Lauren just about to leave

Quinn: Lauren! Wait!

I run up to her and she turns around to face me, a bored expression on her face

Lauren: What?

Quinn: Lauren, we haven't spoken since… well… you know… I was just wondering… are you mad at me?

Lauren: Not really Lucy, I'm not mad at you, it's just… it hurts too much to see you… knowing that Puck would rather be with you than me

Quinn: That's not true, he really likes you

Lauren: Really? Because if he really liked me, then he wouldn't make me feel so bad about myself

Quinn: Puck is a really great guy; I just think that he…

Lauren: Save it Lucy

She walks away down the corridor, and I feel a little lost inside…

*The next day*

No one's POV:

*On the way to glee club*

Kurt: So how is it living with Rachel?

Finn: It's awesome, she made bolognaise last night, and did you know she was such a good cook?

Kurt: Uh Hu, I taught her!

Finn: Oh, well nice job bro, how's everything back at the old house without me?

Kurt: It's peaceful, Carol misses Rachel's female company but I'll soon make her smile, I brought her a spa day package, but everyone does miss you

Finn: Aww…

*They walk into the choir room*

Santana: I can't believe this, I look like Rachel *Looks down at her new uniform*

Rachel: You look fine Santana

Santana: Well you would say that

*Puck walks into the room in a pristine white shirt tucked into his trousers which have a shiny black belt on the top, a tie neatly done up to the top and falls right down to his belly button, his shoes are polished and smart, everyone stares gawping*

Puck: No one dare say a word

Kurt: Well I like the uniforms; they remind me of being a warbler

Brittany: I don't feel like me without my cheerio's uniform

Tina: Principal Figgins says I'm not allowed to wear my Goth make-up anymore, I don't feel like me

Mike: How am I meant to dance in this stuff?

Finn: I actually don't mind, it kind of helps, makes the school seem more like a community and kind of gets rid of the whole popularity system

Santana: That's exactly my problem

*Mr Shu walks in the room*

Mr Shu: Looking smart everyone! Now, our sectionals are two weeks away, and we need to get rehearsing! Does anyone have any ideas for song choices?

Rachel: Mr Shuster, I know me and Finn have sung at the past two competitions, and as much as I love being the centre of attention I don't want to draw attention to myself at the moment because of the baby, I was thinking that this time, we should let Mercedes and Sam sing the duet?

Mercedes: Oh I'm totally up for that! I can dip this all in chocolate

Sam: Me too, it sounds like a good idea to me

Mr Shu: Great! Anyone have any problems with that? Ok, so we'll have Sam and Mercedes do the duet and then we'll have a group number, perfect!

*The bell rings*

Mr Shu: Ok we'll meet tomorrow to discuss song choices!

Finn: Hey Rachel… are you feeling ok?

Rachel: Uh… of course! Why wouldn't I be?

Finn: Well… I mean… one minuet you're happy, the next you're sad, then you're secretive and then generous, are you sure you're ok?

Quinn: I'm sorry… I couldn't help over hearing… it's the baby Finn, over the next month or so there will be a lot of mood swings, but don't worry, It'll all be fine, Rachel, don't worry if soppy commercials and friends re-runs make you cry, it's just the pregnancy

Rachel: I used to think you were just another popular girl Quinn, but you're a really nice person

Quinn: Thanks!

Tina: Hey, sorry to interrupt, me and Mike are going to the cinema, do any of you want to come?

Quinn: Sure!

Rachel: I'd love to!

Finn: I would like to, I really would, but I have football practice, sorry

Rachel: Ok, I'll see you later honey *they kiss goodbye*

*Tina and Mike walk off holding hands, Quinn and Rachel follow, their arms linked and giggling together*


	6. Chapter 6

*In glee club*

Mr Shu: Right, we need to start preparing our numbers for sectionals, so has anyone got any ideas for the duet, maybe something we've sung in glee club that you think would be good?

Kurt: For good?

Rachel: Rolling in the deep?

Finn: Actually Mr Shu, I've got a good idea

Mr Shu: Shoot!

Finn: You were telling me and so was Rachel actually, that when we were planning for Nationals Mercedes sang "Try a little tenderness" and apparently, it was epic!

Mercedes: Hell to the yeah!

Finn: Maybe we should swap the duet at sectionals for a solo?

Sam: I'm cool with that, I mean, I've already sung at the last sectionals, I don't mind letting Mercedes into the spotlight

Mercedes: Aww Sam…

*They kiss*

Mr Shu: Does anyone have a problem with that?

*The room is silent*

Mr Shu: Congratulations Mercedes, looks like you've landed our sectionals solo!

*Everyone cheers and clap to congratulate Mercedes. The bell rings*

*At the Finchel house*

Finn: Hey… Rachel?

Rachel: Hold on, just let me put the casserole in the oven *she does so* so what's up?

Finn: We haven't had our house warming party yet? Do you fancy throwing one?

Rachel: Umm… sure… this week-end?

Finn: How about now?

Rachel: WHAT?

*An hour later*

*The party is rocking! Rihanna is blasting out from the stereo at full volume, there's food and empty plates all over the room, and everyone is drunk apart from Rachel (because of the baby)*

Santana: Hey, Puckerman, now you're a single dude, you want to hook up?

Puck: What! I can't hear you over the music!

Santana: Want to hook up!

Puck: I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LOUD MUSIC!

Santana: DO YOU WANT TO HOOK UP!

Puck: What?

*Santana sighs and grabs Pucks wrist and drags him into the garden*

Santana: You're a single dude, you want to hook up?

Puck: What like have sex?

Santana: That's what I said!

Puck: Actually, I'm kind of trying to impress Lauren

Santana: Oh my gosh, so what now you're talking like Finn? Come on! What happened to the Puckasaurus?

Puck: He's still there, it's just…

Santana: Enough Puck, get it into your head, that cupcake addicted sumo wrestler isn't going to get back with you if you chase her! Treat 'em mean keep 'em keen!

Puck: What… you really think so?

Santana: Totally, and it'll bring up your rep

Puck: Ok, sure!

*Santana takes his hand and leads him back through the open room and into the nursery. Lauren looks over and catches Pucks eye as they disappear from view*

Rachel's POV:

Oh my gosh, I don't know if it's the pregnancy mood swings or not but this party is out of control

Rachel: Mike stop eating peanut butter off of Tina's belly, you're spilling it everywhere! Please get off the ceiling light Brittany! Sam! No! No! Stop pouring my cooking oil down the toilet!

The music is getting to me, it giving me such a headache, I need some fresh air, and I make my way into the nursery to get some fresh air

Rachel: Oh god! Puck! Santana! Not on the crib! My baby's going to sleep there!

Eww! I make my way out of the nursery and into my bedroom, this party is too crazy, I wish Puck hadn't had brought those wine coolers and cans of beer… I watch Finn walk up to me dancing!

Rachel: Finn! We need to calm this party down

Finn: Ahhhuney, llosennup alil, come dance wime!

Rachel: What? Are you drunk? You're slurring your words!

Finn: Naah imnot drunk, I jushad a coupla beers, sfine!

Rachel: Ok, just have a glass of water

Finn: No! Comean dance wime! Jusenjoy the partee!

Rachel: Ok honey, come on, bed time, I'll find some earplugs so we can get some sleep

Finn: Are we goina bedwoom? Arwe gunave sexs?

Rachel: Finn I'm pregnant…

Finn: So we gunave sexth?

Rachel: No!

Ok he is definitely drunk!

Rachel: Now where did I put those ear plugs?


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel's POV:

Ok there's no way I can get to sleep with that racket going on next door! Suddenly I hear people shouting outside and the lights turning on in the drive. I throw the covers back and jump out of bed, I run to the window, throwing up the blind I see Puck, Sam, Finn, Brittany, Quinn and Santana in Puck's pickup truck… oh no. I run down and out of the apartment building and onto the driveway

Rachel: What the hell are you doing?

Finn: Wez goin for a joy ride, wana come baby?

Rachel: Fine, I'll come, but only because I don't trust you lot not to do something stupid!

Quinn: Lighten up rach! Comeanave some funyea?

I begrudgingly pull the door open and climp in the back of the truck as Puck revs up the engine then makes his way down the road, he drives at full speed along the motor way with all the rest of us sat in the back, Brittany gets to her feet screaming, and pours her bottle of beer over her head

Rachel: Brittany! That's a waste of money!

Brittany: You wansom?

She swings the bottle around and waves it in my face

Rachel: I'm pregnant!

Santana: Wateva, loosen up slaaag!

The car pulls to a halt outside Carmel high school

Puck: Lesgo make sommmmmusic!

Puck, Finn and Sam grab a load of spray cans and spray paint the school statue with blue and red and white and black, writing "you suck" and things like that.

Rachel: No Sam! No!

He grabs a rock from the ground and throws it at the window of the carmel high auditorium, it smashes horrendously, everyone climbs in just as Santana throws her knickers onto the top of the statue and joins them, I run over to the window

Rachel: Guys come out!

Sam: Relacksss, wez justgunna do what dey di tous? K?

Puck runs to the toilets and comes back with armfuls of toilet rolls and throws them all over the choir room, once they've all finished they all clamber out and get back into Pucks truck, suddenly a claped out old blue car with a trailer pipe comes around the corner, and Mr Shu climbs out with a face like thunder, I'm so terrified I run up and throw my arms around him.

Rachel: Mr Shu they went crazy, I tried to stop them but they're all drunk!

Mr Shu: I know, I just got a call from a terrified headmaster who's still in his office! I thought you guys were better than that, I thought you learnt this after our Ke$ha performance!

Puck: Ahhhh! Drinkinsfun misershu! Yould no!

Mr Shu: Right, that's it, I'm calling you all a fleet of taxi's to take you home!

*The next morning at glee club*

Mr Shu: I've got to say guys, with the exception of Rachel I am so disappointed in all of you

Finn: We're sorry Mr Shu, I don't know what came over us

Tina: I do, if Puck hadn't have brought the alcohol it would've been fine!

Mr Shu: Enough! It was wrong for Puck to bring it but you guys drunk it so you're just as much to blame!

Sam: We're all really sorry Mr Shu

Mr Shu: Right, that aside, we should look at a song for sectionals

Puck: Can I perform something first?

Mr Shu: Take it away!

*Music starts*

Puck: Can't stop, I can't stop loving you

I'm a bad ass, but that's what gets you through

I can't fight this feeling that this is the end

There must be another way

Cos I couldn't handle the thought of you going away

Yeah

Sorry's not good enough

Why are we breaking up?

I never meant to treat you rough

But please don't go changing

Sorry's not good enough

You say you're out of love

Baby don't call this off because

Sorry's not good enough

Mr Shu: That was great Puck

Puck: What did you think Lauren?

Lauren: You're right, Sorry's not good enough

Mr Shu: ANYWAY! That song has given me an idea, it's a classic by McFly, and they also did a cover of Queen's epic song "Don't stop me now" which… we are doing at sectionals!

Puck: Sweet!

Finn: Sounds cool to me!

Brittany: I could come up with some sweet moves to go with that!

Mr Shu: Yes!


	8. Chapter 8

No one's POV:

Mercedes: Tonight, I'm gunna have myself, a real good time, I feel ali-hi-hi-hive

Rachel: And the world is turning inside out yeah, I'm floating around, in ecstasy so

Quinn: Don't stop me now, don't stop me cos I'm having a good time, having a good time

Sam: I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky, like a tiger, defying the laws of gravity

Finn: A racing car, passing by, like lady Godiva

Puck: I'm gunna go go go, there's no stopping me!

Mike: I'm burning through the skies yeah

Tina: Two hundred degrees that's why they call me misses farenhieght

Artie: I'm travelling at the speed of light and I'm gunna make a

All: Supersonic man outta you!

Don't stop me now!

Santana: I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball

All: Don't stop me now!

Brittany: If you wanna have a good time, just gimme a call

All: Don't stop me now

Lauren: Cos I'm having a good time

All: Don't stop me now

Kurt: Yeah I'm having a good time

All: I don't want to stop at all!

Mr Shu: That was great guys! You are so going to win your sectionals!

Finn: Haha! Thanks Mr Shu!

Mr Shu: No problem

*Everyone begins to make their way out of the room*

Puck: Hey Lauren, can I talk to you for a moment?

Lauren: What do you want?

Puck: Look Lauren, I'm about to take a massive step here, I've never said this to anyone else in my life, not ever, so you should count yourself lucky that you were the first, but, what I want to say is… I mean… well I'm…

Lauren: You're what? A cheat? A liar? A heartbreaker?

Puck: I'm sorry!

Lauren: What?

Puck: I'm sorry, I should never have kissed Quinn, would you please take me back?

Lauren: Like I said last time, make a formal proposition, and I'll consider it!

*She walks away*

Quinn's POV:

Urgh… where is it? I rummage through my bag, but I can't find my geography homework anywhere, and suddenly I remember that I put it in my locker, darn, I just came from over there! I make my way back down the hall and into the next block, I walk to my locker, twist the little padlock until it reads the right numbers, and then pull the door, open, and suddenly I'm attacked by a flash of red and green, they fall to the floor with a crinkling sound. I look down at my feet, a bunch of roses lies on my toes, I gently stoop down and pick them up, I see a card attached to the plastic and flip it open, there's no writing inside, just a beautifully drawn delicate love heart, I look around me, bemused, but I can't see anyone blushing around me, or trying to keep a straight face, I smile to myself, pulling one of the roses out of the bunch, I push it into the pocket in my bag so that the velvety red head pokes out of the top, and then I walk over to Artie with the bunch of roses

Quinn: Hey Artie, did you see anyone put these in my locker?

Artie: The roses? No! They're nice though, fancy ones, what does the note say?

Quinn: Just a love heart, I just wondered if you'd seen someone

Artie: Well they'd have to know your locker combination, or be really clever, maybe a close friend?

Quinn: I don't know, oh well, mmm… they smell so nice!

Artie: Well, Quinn Fabray, looks like you've got yourself a secret admirer!

Quinn: Oh stop it! *blushes*

I make my way back over to my locker and put the roses back in, but I leave the one delicately poking out of my bag and make my way to glee club

Mr Shu: Hey nice rose there Quinn! Where did you get it?

Quinn: I didn't buy it, I found it in my locker

Mr Shu: Seriously? Do you know who put it there?

Quinn: That's the weird thing, there was a note with no name, just a love heart, there was a whole bunch of roses

Mr Shu: You'd better find out who your secret admirer is!

Quinn: That's what Artie said, it sounds like a movie cliché!

Mr Shu: Well best of luck!

Puck: *Grabs the rose from Quinn* Who gave you this?

Quinn: I don't know, I guess… I guess it was my secret admirer, but shh! It's secret

Puck: Whatever, I won't blab

Mr Shu: Ok settle down everyone, Mercedes, do you want to run through your number?

Mercedes: Sure thing Mr Shu!


	9. Chapter 9

Finn's POV:

My hands are shaking as I watch Rachel stir in her sleep, she sits up in bed, smiling in the warm sunlight that streams through the curtains, and she opens her eyes and looks at me

Rachel: Finn honey, what are you doing up so early?

Finn: There was something I had to do

Rachel: What do you mean, take out the trash, I did that last night

Finn: No, just listen, I know for Nationals I wrote that song for us, well I've written us another one

Rachel: What? What do you mean?

Finn: Please Rachel just listen, there is something growing inside of you that is so precious to me, and I couldn't be more honoured that you chose to let me father the baby growing up inside of you, I promise that I will do everything I ever can to make this baby feel safe, and you too, I know that someday in the future, we are going to say "I do" and we'll have the whole glee club around us, my mom will be crying, and that we will live happily ever after, and I hope with everything in my heart that the baby can grow up and have everything they ever dreamed of, I won't ever let anyone tell you that you are second best…

Rachel: Oh Finn…

Finn: I've booked you your first baby scan, next week

Rachel: What?

Finn: On Sunday you'll be twelve weeks, we can see our baby for the first time!

Rachel: I love you Finn…

Finn: I love you too Rachel

Quinn's POV:

Puck slams my locker shut

Quinn: Oh god, you're not going to try to kiss me again are you?

Puck: Come off it, I'm trying to impress Lauren, a friend asked me to give you this

He holds out a white envelope to me, I frown, looking at it, my name is beautifully written on the front and underlined in silver, I take the envelope and Puck begins to walk away

Quinn: Puck?

Puck: Yeah

Quinn: Who was it? Who asked you to give this to me?

Puck: I can't say, he'd kill me if I told

Quinn: Please Puck…

Puck: I can't betray a friend

And with that he walks off in the other direction. I look at the envelope in my hands, I run my fingers along the seal on the envelope, then I change my mind, and shove the letter in my bag, I make my way over to the choir room

Rachel's POV:

Quinn comes in, she looks worried, and although we've had our issues in the past, me and Quinn have become close lately, and if she's upset, then I can't let it be…

Rachel: Quinn? Oh Quinn! What's up?

Quinn: Nothing, it's just… I got this letter; apparently it's from my secret admirer, and…

Rachel: Secret admirer?

Quinn: Oh yeah, yesterday, someone put a bunch of roses in my locker

Rachel: Ooohhh!

Quinn: Yeah, I know! But just now Puck has given me a letter that's from the secret admirer and I just wanted a friend to be there when I opened it!

Rachel: Well go on then, open it!

I watch as Quinn fumbles to open the envelope and pulls the letter out, she begins reading

Quinn: Dear Quinn, I know you've never noticed me before because I'm just the quiet kid that no one really has noticed before, and you're the popular girl, but I want you to know that I think you are beautiful and that someday I hope you'll turn around and realise that I'm sat right behind you waiting for you to realise I'm still here, waiting for you, until that day then don't change a thing

From your secret beloved

Rachel: That's so sweet; who do you think it's from?

Quinn: I… I… I don't know…

Rachel: Well we need to find out, does anyone know who it is?

Quinn: Puck knows…

Rachel: Well let's go find him!

Quinn: No, I've already tried to find out from him, he won't tell, said he doesn't want to betray a friend

Rachel: Oh… ok… well let's sleep on it, and discuss it again tomorrow morning

Quinn: Good idea, what shall I do with the note?

Rachel: Keep it, put it with the roses, we can make a little collection of the things your secret admirer gives you

Quinn: Clever, you're a really good friend Rachel

Rachel: You too

*They laugh and hug*

Quinn: You want to go for some coffee?

Rachel: Decaf for me, but yup, I'm there!

Quinn: Great!

Rachel: Did I tell you that Finn booked the first baby scan for next week!

Quinn: You have to bring me back a picture!

Rachel: Of course


	10. Chapter 10

Puck's POV:

Rachel walks up to me, she looks kind of annoyed, what the hell have I done this time?

Rachel: Noah, we need to talk

Puck: Ok, right, it's Puck!

Rachel: Noah, Quinn is really cut up trying to find out who her secret admirer is, why can't you just tell her who it is?

Puck: I promised him I wouldn't tell, he's one of my boys; I can't break the bro code!

Rachel: Well that doesn't help, that's practically everyone in the glee club and in the football team

Puck: Exactly

Rachel: You can trust me, just tell me!

Puck: No way, Quinn told me the two of you are like best friends now, I know you'd end up telling

Rachel: Wait, Quinn says I'm her best friend, really?

Puck: Yeah, oh god don't look so pleased, it doesn't mean your popular now or anything

Rachel: You know what Noah…

Puck: It's PUCK!

Rachel: You know what Noah; I can't keep a secret from Quinn

She smiles and turns around and walks away

Sam's POV:

Aww… I look over at Mercedes; I'm supposed to be focusing on Spanish or something, but she keeps distracting me, I love her so much, and she can change my mind and brighten my day just by smiling, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me… but I know something is wrong with her, I was on her laptop the other day, just checking my E-mails, and I went on twitter, I knew she always leaves herself logged on so I thought I'd just post a silly tweet like "OMG I love Sam sooooo much!" from her account but then I saw someone, the name was Gusseleck or something… and they were so mean, they'd posted about twenty comments on her wall, they called her fat, and said racist things, they told her she couldn't sing and that she is a loser, and I couldn't bear to think that anyone would be hurting my girl so bad, the worst part is I don't even know who Gusseleck is, if I knew, I would beat their ass, I write it down in my book, Gusseleck, and then it re-arranges in front of my eyes. GUSSELECK, GLEE SUCKS…

I slap my book shut and get to my feet, because there's someone at the school who says that every single time I speak to them

Mr Shu: Sam, what are you doing?

Sam: I have to go…

Mr Shu: We were just looking at conjugating verbs!

Sam: I'm sorry, I need to go…

I get to my feet and walk out of the room, I slam the door open to the maths classroom

Sam: Karofsky, a word? Outside!

Karofsky: Whatever you want glee boy!

He laughs with his friends and then makes his way out of the classroom

Sam: What the hell do you think you're doing to Mercedes?

Karofsky: Don't know what you mean

Sam: Of course, Gusseleck

Karofsky: What did you just say?

Sam: Oh, nothing!

Karofsky: How did you know it was me?

Sam: That's not what's important; the important thing is now that you leave her alone, if you so much as laugh as she walks past in the corridor I swear I will kick your ass

Karofsky: Whatever lady

Sam: What is with you?

Karofsky: What did you just say?

Sam: Seriously dude? Why do you have such a massive problem with the glee club? I mean really? What have we ever done to you?

Karofsky: Look, what goes on in my head is my business!

Sam: Fair enough, but just don't take it out on us, and you leave my girlfriend alone!

Karofsky: Fine whatever; just don't expect me to be nice to you and your sad little singing friends

Sam: Enough dude? What's with all the hate?

Karofsky: Stop asking so many questions!

Sam: Of course, because big old manly Karofsky is too scared to talk about his emotions, deal with it dude, everyone has feelings! It doesn't make you any less of a man!

Karofsky: *Punches a locker* I said shut it!

Sam: No you didn't!

Karofsky: Just shut it man

Sam: Why? What are you so afraid of?

Karofsky: I'm not scared!

Sam: Then back of me, the glee club, and especially my girlfriend!

Karofsky: Fine! You can have your stupid club, and that girlfriend of yours, but don't you ever some up to me and expect me to start being nice!

Sam: I didn't! You are just messed up!

Karofsky: I'm not messed up!

Sam: Then just tell me why you're so mean to the glee club, and Mercedes, and Kurt

Karofsky: Fine… if you get off my case, and you don't go to the principal about the tweets, I'll leave you and your little glee club alone

Sam: I don't think I can do that; I love her too much to see her hurt, I won't do that to her

Karofsky: Then I'll do this to you

He raises his fist into the air, his face contorted with anger, I try to back away but I don't manage in time, his throws a punch right in my face, I fall down to the ground…


End file.
